swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Bane
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Sith Long have The Jedi carried the shame of The Sith, for it was the Jedi's inability to wipe out the infection within their ranks that allowed the first renegades to flee into exile, to form a twisted society, and to brew the utter wickedness that would eventually spread throughout the galaxy. Ever since that moment of mercy, The Sith have been a plague, leading to two full-blown Sith Wars. It wasn't until the Battle of Ruusan that The Jedi believed The Sith threat was at an end, for in this climactic battle, The Sith and The Jedi who fought them were utterly destroyed by a weapon of cataclysmic proportions. Believing they had ended the threat, even at such a great cost, The Jedi put the matter to rest. However, one Sith survived. Darth Bane. An apprentice of a powerful Sith Lord, he managed to escape the devastation and fled the ruins of the world. During his flight, the specter of an ancient Dark Lord forced his vessel to crash-land on Onderon's moon, Dxun. There he encountered the Orbalisks, which quickly swarmed over his body, changing him into something more than Human. As he grappled with the transformation and the realization that he was the last of his kind, he was struck by an epiphany. The Sith's gravest weakness was that they inevitably turned against one another. The divisiveness that seemed always to result would prevent The Sith from getting the revenge they so craved. It was then, on this small moon, covered with parasites that fused themselves to his body, that Darth Bane decreed, as the last of The Sith, henceforth there would be only two: a Master and an Apprentice. Darth Bane Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5*/Sith Apprentice 3/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 10, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 22 Initiative: '+20; '''Senses: 'Perception +21 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Ryl, Sith ''*Darth Bane was a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow, a Dark Side organization made up of renegade Jedi. While this group studied The Dark Side extensively, It passed down many of the fighting forms of The Jedi to its students. Defenses Reflex Defense: 38 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 36, Will Defense: 39; '''Block, Deflect Hit Points: 194, Damage Reduction: 10*, Damage Threshold: 36 Immune: 'Fear effects ''*Can apply to Lightsaber attacks. Offense 'Speed: '''6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +25 (2d8+15) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +23 (3d8+15) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+15) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +25 'Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '+25 '''Attack Options: 'Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Great Cleave, [[Lightsaber Throw|'''Lightsaber Throw]], Melee Defense, Power Attack, Rapid Strike, [[Severing Strike|'Severing Strike']], [[Wicked Strike|'Wicked Strike']] Special Actions: [[Djem So|'Djem So']], [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']], [[Juyo|'Juyo']], [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], Swift Power, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +20): ''Battle Strike'' (2), ''Dark Rage'', ''Farseeing'', ''Force Grip'', ''Force Lightning'' (3), ''Force Slam'', ''Mind Trick'', ''Move Object'', ''Rebuke'' (2), ''Surge'' Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 20, Constitution 17, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 22, Charisma 20 '''Talents: Block, [[Deflect|'Deflect']], [[Djem So|'Djem So']], [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']], [[Force Deception|'Force Deception']], [[Juyo|'Juyo']], [[Lightsaber Throw|'Lightsaber Throw']], [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], [[Severing Strike|'Severing Strike']], [[Swift Power|'Swift Power']], [[Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)|'Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)']], [[Wicked Strike|'Wicked Strike']] 'Feats: 'Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Great Cleave, Melee Defense, Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Strong in the Force, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +20, Deception +20, Endurance +18, Initiative +20, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +18, Perception +21, Use the Force +20 (May substitute for Deception checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Orbalisk Armor (+10 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Damage Reduction: 10), Sith Robes Category:Humans